memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Please don't "blank" pages. If you see a page that needs to be immediately deleted for whatever reason, don't blank it -- post it on Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion. If, by chance, it contains inappropriate content, remove said content and, again, post for immediate deletion -- this is, of course, unless an admin gets to it first. --Gvsualan 04:48, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) : In addition (and alternatively), if the page is spelled wrong, move it to the correct spelling with the "move" option at the top of the page. --Gvsualan 04:51, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*Sorry about that. I'll remember that in the future. And thanks for the quick lesson. :) --Shran 04:56, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) One more thing, please use the "show preview" before making your final save, as this prevents constant editing and multiple saves. In doing so, you help reduce the database load. Again, many thanks. --Gvsualan 09:55, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*I know, I try to do that but I keep forgetting, and then when I read the article, I see there's something that is either incorrect or can be worded better. I'll try to be more careful in the future, though. --Shran 09:59, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) I noticed that you were working on the Lwaxana article. I just posted a completely rewritted article. User:Odwer Myrox Hey, how come I didn't get a welcome message? I join, and the first thing I get is "don't blank pages!" Everyone else go a welcome message! No fair! *pout* I kid, natch. --Shran 16:26, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Dont worry, I didnt get one either, I got a message to clean up images I uploaded. --AmdrBoltz 19:31, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Aw, that's not fair. I say we protest! "Hey, no, we won't go!" Eh, or not. I wasn't really all that concerned about it; as I said, I was merely kidding. Still, would have been nice... --Shran 19:34, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::If you think that's bad, read the first time my Talk page was used. Ironically, it was also Gvsualan who complained about me misusing the software. --Zeromaru 18:01, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I got a similar message from the same person. Oh, well. Guess we just like to learn things the hard way. ;) --Shran 20:33, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Category:Nonhumans Hey, is this an actual category that was agreed upon? --AmdrBoltz 19:18, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I thought it was, but I don't believe it is now. Sorry, that was a mistake on my part. --Shran 19:22, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Its OK, just wondering, it was quite unspecific. --AmdrBoltz 19:23, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (AmdrBoltz 19:51, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC)) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ::Woo-hoo!! Much obliged! :) --Shran 02:05, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Trials & Tribble-ations You're right. When I thought Enterprise-E, I thought "E, fifth letter, fifth Enterprise". I had not forgotten of Picard's second ship, I forgot Kirk's first. But thanks for letting me know. --Zeromaru 17:51, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) question for admins or others: user page limits Will My Madness Never End? Just wondering, is there a limit to the amount and type of information I put on my user page? Also, I know there's an appropriate place for this question somewhere around here, but I've plum forgotten where it was (he says in cheesy English accent). --Shran 21:13, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC)